


Cinnamon Rolls and Sausage

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, Follow me down into IgnoctCor hell, Ignis gets filled with cock, Kinda, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Ignis, i really have no excuse for this, that is not the correct use of frosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis just wanted to make Cor and Noctis cinnamon rolls for breakfast.  They'd rather give Ignis sausage instead.(alternate summary: Cor, Ignis, and Noctis bang like bunnies.  That is it)





	Cinnamon Rolls and Sausage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this except that this rare threesome is my OT3. I'm gifting this to Obsessive_Trash for multiple reasons. One of the first conversations we had on twitter was about cinnamon rolls and Ignoct, and she wrote me a story. This is my return, because I know she love IgnoctCor as much as I do.
> 
> So, enjoy, if anyone beside Obsessive_Trash reads this, and god, I hope you leave a comment if you do!

Ignis hummed softly, stirring the cream cheese frosting. A pan of cinnamon rolls sat on the counter. He stood barefoot in the prince’s kitchen, wearing nothing but his briefs and an old tee shirt. He dropped his head to the side, inhaling the scent of the man who the shirt actually belonged to. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love seeing you in my shirt?”

Ignis looked up. A very naked Cor Leonis stood framed in the doorway to Noct’s bedroom, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

Cor stalked forward, moving silently towards Ignis. Ignis watched him appreciatively. Cor smiled, slowing down and stretching under Ignis’ intent gaze. He slipped behind Ignis, his hand on the younger man’s waist, thumb reaching up under the shirt and rubbing circles on his skin.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Ignis said with a smile.

Cor slipped both arms around Ignis’ waist, and Ignis leaned into his embrace. 

“Cinnamon rolls? You must be feeling particularly friendly today. You’re not going to make him eat something healthier?”

Ignis smiled, pressing his hips back against Cor’s. Cor chuckled, rolling his hips into Ignis’ ass.

“It’s rare for the three of us to get to spend the morning together,” Ignis said, turning his head and nuzzling Cor’s cheek. Cor turned his head and captured Ignis’ lips with his. “I wanted to make something special, to celebrate.”

“I see,” Cor muttered, reaching around and dipping his finger in the frosting. He put it in his mouth and sucked.

“Delicious,” Cor said, kissing Ignis again. He reached for another scoop of frosting, and Ignis swatted his hand.

“Not until it’s ready,” Ignis said.

Cor nipped at his neck. Ignis groaned. “You’re not going to distract me from this, Cor Leonis.”

“Maybe I can help, then,” Noctis’ voice came from the door. Ignis looked up to see Noctis watching them, blue eyes dark with lust.

Noct was just as naked as Cor, and clearly enjoying watching them. Ignis felt Cor smile against his neck, just before his teeth latched on to Ignis’ pulse point.

The frosting spatula fell into the bowl.

Cor laughed against his throat. Noctis walked forward, leisurely stroking his cock. Cor stepped back, pulling Ignis with him. Noctis stepped close, putting his hands on Ignis’ hips.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes, Specs,” he said, leaning up to kiss Ignis. Ignis leaned into the kiss as Noct’s hands ran up under the shirt, dragging his nails over his nipples.

“I’m just trying to make breakfast here,” Ignis groaned, head falling back onto Cor’s shoulder.

“As delicious as those cinnamon rolls are going to be, I’m hungry for something else,” Noctis said with a grin.

Ignis groaned again. “That was awful, Noctis.”

Noctis shrugged, grabbing Ignis’ hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. Cor watched them walk away for a moment, appreciating the way his shirt fell on Ignis’ body, and how Noct’s bare ass looked.

He looked down at the bowl of frosting and grinned.

He picked it up, swirling his finger in it and sucking the frosting off as he followed his much younger lovers back to the bedroom.

The moment Noctis pulled Ignis through the door, he pressed his lips hard against Ignis’. Ignis opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, running his tongue along Noct’s.

Noctis walked backwards, dragging Ignis back to the bed.

“You always get up way too early,” Noctis muttered against his lips.

“Someone should,” Ignis said, although at that moment he couldn’t imagine why he had left them that morning.

Cor watched them, stirring the frosting slowly with a smirk on his face. Noctis spun Ignis around and pushed him onto the bed.

He hooked his fingers on the edge of the shirt and lifted it, pulling it up over Ignis’ head. He tossed the shirt aside, grinning down at Ignis.

Cor walked forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, bowl in hand. Ignis’ eyes widened.

Cor touched Noct’s back. “Put his head in your lap, and make sure he can’t move his hands.”

Noctis grinned, moving to do what Cor said. He pulled Ignis’ head into his lap, stroking Ignis’ cheek and smiling down at him. Cor hooked his fingers on Ignis’ briefs and yanked them down over his thighs, tossing them to the floor. Ignis’ cock was already hard. 

Cor dipped his finger into the frosting again, and traced it over Ignis’ chest. Ignis gasped, his back arching. Noctis pinned Ignis’ arms down.

“That is not the proper use of the frosting!” Ignis panted.

Cor smirked. “I know that tone. You’re not really complaining.”

He painted designs on Ignis’ skin with the frosting—stars around his nipples, fish leaping across his toned stomach, waterfalls down his thighs.

“Good think Noct likes frosting so much,” Cor whispered, carefully avoiding touching Ignis’ throbbing cock. “Otherwise there wouldn’t be enough for what I want to do to you.”

Noctis watched, licking his lips as Cor dragged his fingers over Ignis’ skin. Cor’s eyes flicked to Noctis and he smiled, holding his frosting covered finger out. Noctis eagerly sucked his finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue around Cor’s fingers, sucking the frosting off.

Ignis watched Noctis suck Cor’s fingers and swallowed. He could feel Noctis’ own erection pressing against his head, and he rubbed his head back and forth over it, hair catching on the underside of Noctis’ cock.

“Gods, Ignis!” Noctis cried.

Cor smiled, dipping his finger back in the frosting. He scooped a big dollop of frosting out, holding it just above Ignis’ cock. Ignis moaned as Cor covered his cock in the sweet confection. 

Noctis stared, breathing hard as he watched a pearly drop of precome slide from Ignis’ slit into the white frosting.

“Look at how delectable you look,” Cor said, eyes moving over Ignis’ frosting covered body. He set the bowl on the floor. “Good enough to eat.”

Noctis moaned, watching Cor lean over and lap at the frosting around one of Ignis’ nipples. Ignis arched his back into Cor’s mouth, hands scrambling at the sheets.

Noctis let go of Ignis’ arms, leaning over and latching onto his free nipple. He licked at the frosting, moaning at the sugary sweetness mixed with Ignis’ sweat. 

“So good,” Noctis moaned.

Cor and Noctis moved together, licking their way down Ignis’ body, devouring the frosting from his skin and ignoring his cock.

They kissed up the inside of his thighs, dragging their teeth along his sensitive skin.

Ignis moaned, hips bucking with every brush of teeth and lip.

Noctis and Cor paused, both staring at Ignis’ frosting covered cock. The frosting was melting from the heat radiating from Ignis’ length, precome mixing with the frosting.

Cor and Noctis looked at each other from their positions on either side of Ignis’ thighs. They leaned forward and kissed, just out of reach of Ignis’ cock. Cor’s tongue probed Noctis’ mouth, searching for the taste of frosting. Noctis moaned into the kiss, hand clenching on Ignis’ thigh.

Ignis whimpered, his cock twitching as they kissed. His head fell back when he felt Cor breathe lightly across the tip of Ignis’ cock, and he nearly rocketed off the bed when Cor’s tongue flicked out, tasting the salty liquid leaking from his head.

Noctis lapped at Ignis’ base, dragging his tongue through the frosting. He ran his tongue up, meeting Cor’s tongue at Ignis’ head. Their tongues battled briefly, both trying to taste the mix of precome and frosting at the same time.

They kissed around the head of Ignis’ cock, tongues darting out to run over the silky skin of Ignis’ dick.

Ignis’ orgasm took him by surprise, starting deep inside him and rolling through him like fire.

Ignis cried out as he came, thick ropes of seed spurting from him and covering Noct and Cor’s faces. They opened their mouths, greedily swallowing what landed on their tongues. They kissed again, Cor fisting his hand in Noctis’ hair. 

Ignis watched through lidded eyes as his lovers pulled apart. The two men smiled at him.

“On your stomach, Ignis,” Cor whispered hoarsely. He and Noctis helped him roll over. Ignis got a glimpse of their aching erections, fluid beading on their heads. He moaned into the pillow as Cor’s strong hands kneaded into his back. 

“Get the lube, Noct,” Cor said. With a grin, Noctis leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed the lube from the night before.

Cor took it from him with a kiss of thanks. Noctis smiled, leaning back and watching as Cor slicked his fingers up.

Cor ran his finger around Ignis’ entrance. Ignis shuddered, his body still sensitive from his orgasm. Cor gently pressed one finger in, watching as Ignis’ body swallowed it easily. 

“So relaxed,” Cor murmured, leaning over and kissing Ignis’ shoulder. “How relaxed do you think you can get, Ignis?”

Ignis hummed, brain and body still not connected.

Cor nipped at his earlobe. “Do you think you can take us both?”

Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. He moaned as Cor slid another finger into his ass. Noctis whimpered, eyes glued to Cor’s fingers thrusting into Ignis’ ass.

“You’re so good to us, Ignis,” Cor said, “let us be good to you.”

Noctis reached out and ran his hand over Ignis’ back, eyes still locked on Cor’s hand. Cor slipped a third finger in, spreading them apart.

Ignis moaned at the light burn, hips rising to meet Cor’s hand. Cor reached for the lube, slicking Ignis’ hole even more before plunging a fourth finger in. Ignis rubbed his hardening cock on the sheets, desperate for friction. 

Noctis slipped his fingers down Ignis’ crack, meeting Cor’s at his entrance. He twisted his finger around one of Cor’s, watching as Cor pushed their fingers into Ignis’ quivering hole.

Cor kissed the swell of Ignis’ ass, listening to him mewl and beg with a smile. His own cock twitched, dripping precome. He glanced sideways and saw that Noctis was in a similar predicament. 

Cor pulled his fingers out, grabbing the pillows and mounding them near the middle of the bed. He rested back on them, legs hanging off the end of the bed, cock jutting proudly away from his body.

Ignis and Noctis watched, Noctis occasionally dipping his fingers into Ignis’ ass to keep him prepped.

Cor grabbed the lube, pouring a liberal amount into his palm and slicking his cock up.

“C’mere, Ignis,” Cor said. Ignis rolled slowly to his hands and feet, crawling over to Cor’s body. He straddled Cor’s waist, moaning at the feel of his slick cock sliding in between Ignis’ cheeks. 

Cor rested his hands on Ignis’ hips, watching as Ignis reached around and grasped Cor’s cock, aiming it as his entrance.

They both moaned as Ignis sank down easily on him. Cor’s fingers tightened on Ignis’ hips as Ignis rocked on his cock.

“Gods, Ignis, you feel so good,” Cor moaned. Noctis stood up, watching Cor’s dick disappear into Ignis with every thrust. He knelt in between Cor’s legs, running his tongue over Cor’s cock as he thrust it into Ignis.

He ran his fingers over Cor’s cock, pushing one inside Ignis. Ignis threw his head back, keening at the feel of Cor’s cock and Noctis’ finger stretching him.

Cor groaned as his cock caught Noctis’ finger, twitching inside Ignis. Noctis slid another finger in, loving the way Ignis stretched for them.

He reached for the lube with his free hand, squirting more onto Ignis’ hole and then lubing up his own cock. He slid another finger into Ignis, pulling him wide.

Ignis cried out, hips jerking. Noctis leaned forward, pressing his cock against Ignis’ hole and pushing the tip in.

Cor moaned at the feel of Noct’s cock rubbing against his.

“Gods, Ignis, you were so loose, and now…” Cor said, going still at Noct’s intrusion.

Noctis peppered Ignis’ back with kisses as he slowly pushed in. Ignis moaned and writhed, a wail escaping his throat as Noct pushed in as far as he could.

He stilled, giving Ignis time to get used to the invasion of two cocks. 

Ignis’ hands were clenched on Cor’s chest. Cor gently petted his hips while Noctis kept kissing his shoulder. Ignis shuddered. He felt so full with both of them inside him, but gods it felt so good.

Finally, he nodded. Noctis nipped at his neck and slowly started to thrust, dragging his cock along Cor’s and burying it inside Ignis’ hole with every thrust.

“Noct, Cor, oh gods, please, don’t stop!”

Noctis picked up the pace, knowing Cor couldn’t do much with the angle and how full Ignis was. Cor grasped Ignis’ cock, stroking in time with Noct’s thrust.

He wasn’t going to last long with Ignis being so tight around both of them and the feel of Noct’s hot cock stroking his inside Ignis.

Ignis cried out as Noctis pushed Cor’s dick into his prostate. His cock twitched in Cor’s hand, pulsing as his come painted Cor’s hand. His walls tightened around them both.

Noctis reached under him and fondled Cor’s balls. With a yell, Cor came, his seed shooting into Ignis’ ass, slicking Noctis’ way.

Noctis grabbed Ignis’ hips and slammed inside of him, both Ignis and Cor moaning at the feeling. Noctis loved how easy it was for him to thrust into Ignis with Cor’s seed squishing around him.

“Ignis!” Noctis cried, his hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm, his come mixing with Cor’s inside of Ignis’ loose hole.

Noctis slid out, Ignis whimpering at the loss of his cock. Noctis watched his hole spasm around Cor’s softening cock, come leaking out all over Cor’s thighs and the bed.

Ignis collapsed on Cor’s chest, panting. Noctis fell to the side next to them, curling against Cor with a wicked grin.

Ignis opened his eyes and smiled at Noctis, head pillowed on Cor’s chest. Noctis leaned over and kissed him. Ignis could still taste the frosting on his tongue. Noctis pulled back and pressed a kiss to Cor’s lips. Cor smiled against his lips.

Noctis dropped back down, his head resting on Cor’s shoulder.

Noctis bit back a laugh. “So, Iggy, how’d you enjoy your sausage for breakfast?”

Cor groaned, trying not to laugh. Ignis arched his eyebrow.

“I’m glad it was a double.”

They collapsed against each other, laughing.

The cinnamon rolls would have to wait a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please pretty please tell me what you think!


End file.
